The present invention is directed to improvements in training manikins of the type used by students of cardiopulmonary resuscitation CPR. Training manikins of this type are well known to the art and are meant to simulate conditions in human patients which are to be treated by emergency medical personnel. Thus, the typical training manikin is of the size, shape and weight of a human subject and typically includes analog mechanical structures to correspond with the human organs or body parts which are being manipulated or worked upon by the emergency medical trainee. Exemplary of the patent literature in this field is the earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,426 assigned to Simulaids, Inc., Woodstock, N.Y. which patent is directed to a signaling system for including proper insufflation pressures and chest pressures in a manikin of the size, shape and weight of a newborn or premature baby.
Specifically it is an object of the present invention to provide a manikin in the size and scale of an adult or a child for practicing CPR, which manikin may be assembled and disassembled quickly and easily without any tools. It is a further object of the invention to provide a manikin which has a removable nose/mouthpiece which may be readily cleaned and reused or otherwise disposed of as well as to provide a disposable lung and airway system. It is a still further object of the invention to provide a manikin having a head including a special valving system which prohibits lung inflation when the head is not properly oriented for administration of CPR.